


Isolation

by gothdiedbaby



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, F/F, F/M, Game: Life is Strange: Before the Storm (2017), Gay, Inspired by Life Is Strange, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Rewind Powers (Life Is Strange), Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothdiedbaby/pseuds/gothdiedbaby
Summary: Nathan gets angry once Rachel confesses her feelings for someone else. She takes that as a sign to piss him off more. But deep down, she tries to hide her feelings for him.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Nathan Prescott, Victoria Chase/Nathan Prescott, Warren Graham/Nathan Prescott
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Isolation

**Author's Note:**

> posting this again !! made some changes and hopefully will keep up with updates :)

The sun shined into the dorms of Blackwell Academy, a private school of Arcadia Bay. It wasn't the best welcoming school, after all it is owned by a piece of shit of a father, Sean Prescott. Even worse when the potato-head Principle Wells has to keep thousands of eyes on Nathan Prescott, Sean's shit of a son who was mentally insane. Nathan Prescott was the "rich kid, nearly everyone hated him other than a few close friends.

Seven in the morning is when the boy gets up every morning. His blue eyes squint shut as he looks out the window, the sun sitting in his windowsill as the soothing sound of a pod of whales whistling plays throughout his room. He stands up and turns off the whale noises. It reminds him of the bay, going out there as a child when he didn't have power and money. One part of him makes him want to go back to that time, the other part couldn't give a shit.

He removes the covers from his slender body and stands up. He looks at his wall, a film playing across it with his projector. He quickly turns off the projector and grabs his blue sweater, slipping it on. He goes to his computer to grab his camera, spotting a feather earring on his table. No fucking way last night happened.

He grabs the camera and hangs it around his neck. He then grabs the earring, slipping it in his jeans pocket and exiting his room and out into the dorm hallways. A few girls were sneaking out of the boy's rooms and out of the dorm, Nathan scoffed. It was against the rules to have another gender in the assigned dorms, but who was he gonna tell on? No one, he's Nathan fucking Prescott. He has no room to speak.

He pulls his phone out of his pocket, running his hands through his hair. His phone was blown up with texts from Rachel. He sighed heavily, putting his phone back into his pocket and heading out the dorms. It was a Monday, a shitty Monday to be true. His friend, well, he wasn't sure to call Rachel Amber, a girl with straight blonde hair that met her shoulders. Her eyes were a deep hazel that Nathan could just fall into.

He knew that he loved Rachel Amber. He would skip all of his classes besides two, and that was Drama and Photography. Drama was the only class him and Rachel shared, and photography was one of his favorite subjects. He started falling for Rachel whenever she first came to the school, but he was never able to express his feelings.

He grazed his fingers over the earring in his pocket, Rachel had came into his dorm around midnight, wanting to talk to Nathan about something, about someone.

Nathan sat on his bed, watching Rachel sit beside him. "I have to tell you something Nathan, about someone who I love dearly."

His heart felt heavy as he began to think about last night.

His heart fluttered quickly, anxious to hear what she had to say. "Go on Rach, you know I will always support you."

Nathan felt his fists clench as he heard his steps turning into loud stomps as he walked to the schoolgrounds.

"I am in love with someone, Nathan." He felt like he could die.

Nathan sure does want to fucking die.

"Chloe Price." His heart fell to his toes, gulping deeply as he heard her name. She was in love, and with a girl? What happened to the love him and Rachel had? That lying ass-

Nathan felt his face heat up, trying to breathe like his therapists told him to. He forgot to get his medicine refilled, so he is shit out of luck. What a lovely day to be a mentally ill fucking psychopath.

He finally calms down, his breathing returning to normal. Looking up at the statue in front of the school, he sees a bird perching on the head of the statue. Nathan turns on his camera and kneels down, making the angle slightly under the bird. He quickly snaps a picture and sits on the fountain, adding a black and white filter to the picture. He wanted to get more into black, gray, and white values.

"Always take the shot..." He whispered to himself as he walked into the school, looking around. He was a few of his classmates, seeing Julia and Justin talking to each other. The classic weed-smoking skater boy with a preppy chick. He made his way to drama class, knowing Rachel would be there pretty early kissing ass with Mr. Keaton. She loved to get on his good side and he loved her acting throughout the semester. Nathan didn't blame him though, Rachel was good at this shit. He pops in, seeing no one in the room. He walks to the back to Mr. Keaton's desk, looking on his computer. "Fuck..." He whispered softly, forgetting about the play they were performing in.

He sighs, walking away from the computer and into the dressing rooms. He heard faint singing, walking into the dressing room, he finds Rachel. He smirks softly, going behind her and pushing her hips lightly with his big hands. She yelped and jumped, her expression going from surprised to annoyed. "Come on Prescott, you scared me." She giggled softly, "I was expecting Chloe, she is supposed to be looking for my belt in my dorm." Great way to ruin the fucking mood. Nathan sighed heavily and took out her earring from his pocket, dangling it in front of her. He then threw it onto the desk and scoffed. "You left your shit at my place." He swiftly turned around just to be halted to a stop, he felt her grab his arm. He quickly looked at her with a stern look, she looked angry.

"What the fuck is your problem, Nathan? Ever since I told you my secret, about my feelings for someone, you've been so fucking out of it! What the hell?" Rachel whispered sharply, causing Nathan to become more annoyed. "Why the fuck does it matter to you Rachel, you don't give a shit anyways. I could care less about you and that little freak, Chloe." He huffs loudly, watching as she gets closer to him. "Prescott, you listen here. I know you give a shit about me, because you wouldn't have let me to your dorm in the first place, you wouldn't have cuddled me and treated me well, and I am on your club's VIP list." He rolled his eyes, laughing sarcastically. "Club isn't official yet, I could still revoke that pretty VIP invite. Whatevathefuck, I don't give a shit anymore Rachel. I thought we had something fucking special. Now you can just go fuck off for all I care." He said harshly as he went to exit the dressing room. Yet again, he was halted by Rachel grabbing him.

Nathan swiftly turned Rachel around and pinned her back against the wall, his hand above her head and one by her hips. Her eyes looked up into his, she was scared, good. He got close to her ear, growling lowly. "No one can hurt me, you better remember that. I may have loved you, but I won't fucking dread on it. Now quit fucking touching me." He looked at her with an angry look, trying to intimidate her.

Two can play at that game, Nathan might be intimidating but Rachel can be an asshole. She was gonna make a daring move that will hopefully keep him away. "Fuck you Nathan, you weren't the only one I'm playing." Nathan felt his heart drop to his toes, he was fucking livid. "You fucking bitch! I can't believe you!" He backs away quickly, looking at Rachel with a look of pure hatred. "I'll make your life living hell, bitch." Nathan left the room as he watched Chloe walk in. She looked at him with a weird look, he snarled lowly, making her look at him suspiciously. Nathan seems to be like an animal whenever he is angry.

Nathan felt as if his feelings towards Rachel were invalid. He used to love her, laugh at her jokes, make her smile. They would even cuddle every once in a while. It was all lies, just fucking lies.

Nathan's phone began vibrating in his pocket, pulling it out, he saw texts from his father Sean. He really didn't see Sean as his dad, he only wanted Nathan to keep up his reputation as if it weren't shit enough already. His dad had got his meds dropped off at school, thank fucking shit. He loved the man for one thing, his drugs.

He hurried down the hallway and into the nurses office, he quickly asked for his medicine as if he needed it urgently. Hell, he did. He felt like he could blow someone's fucking head off. The nurse handed him his medicine, he grabbed a cup of water and chugged down the pill. Time to take a load off for once.

He looked at the clock in the nurses office and bolted out, he was about to be late for photography. He couldn't afford to be late, to that class at least.

Nathan sat in Jefferson's class, hearing the clock tick over and over yet again. He was ready to get the fuck out of there. Although Victoria kept him good company, he really didn't enjoy the day so far. He looked at Victoria, asking her to scoot over to his table. Jefferson didn't mind since he understand Nathan's illnesses, and Victoria helps keep him calm. He felt Victoria scoot closer, resting her head on his shoulder.

Right know was the only moment he could vent to Victoria. He felt like he was walking on hot coals when it came to Rachel. "Vic, long story short, Rachel and I aren't close anymore. She likes some girl Chloe, she told me the other night. I don't bother sharing her little secret since she is on my shit-list." Nathan sighed heavily, the idea of Rachel not being in his life hurt him. At the same time, he didn't give a shit since she was the one who fucked up.

"That bitch, I hope I get to rip her hair out in the play," She said coldly, backing up Nathan about his feelings. "I'll meet with you after class." She said softly, watching as Jefferson eyed her and Nathan before turning around. Nathan was hesitant to meet up with her, being that his last class was with Rachel and he needed to work on his play. At the same time, he didn't want to see Rachel. He could care less about that stupid play. He nodded to Victoria in agreement and kept listening to Jefferson as he rambled about his darkroom, whatever the hell that shit was about.


End file.
